


Birthday Proposal

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Holding Prompto in his arms while sitting in the lounge of Greivous Bodily Love Noctis slipped the ring he wanted to give the blonde for awhile now upon the blondes finger as blue eyes met light ones."I thought you were supposed to ask  before putting it on" Prompto said, in a joking tone as Noctis' light eye's became serious in nature before a soft smile donned his face."Well do you?"





	Birthday Proposal

To most it was something rushed but, to them it was a long time coming as it was a slightly chilly October night but, it wasn't just any night it was the twenty-fifth and a very special day to one young prince as he had been dating the blonde gunner for a few months now but, their friendship spanned back to their childhood and that counted alot to what was gonna happen that night. Noctis the prince in question had just arrived in the bar/lounge called 'Grievous Bodily Love' a place that his dear friend and the one that him and Prompto together Ryan worked as he was waiting for the blonde to show up so, the two could just enjoy each other's company as they had done in the past -- much to their friends playful annoyance of their lovey-dove relationship.

When Prompto rolled inside the building and launched himself at the raven haired man Noctis was quick to catch him planting a kiss right on the blonde ones lips which was promptly returned to him ten fold which caused the cold black heart in his chest to warm and come alive with heat that only Prompto could do. "Your days visiting me become farther and farther between each time." Noctis would pout while tightening his hold on the gunner whom just smiled while apologizing that his job of taking pictures was taking up most of his time but, the young prince knew better then to question where Prompto was as he knew in his heart he'd always come back to him one way or another and that kept him from going crazy with dark thoughts that the blonde one didn't love him anymore.

"Oh, do you know what today is?" Noctis asked, while Prompto shook his head blonde strands swaying with his head movements causing the dark haired prince to chuckle and lean for yet another kiss which earned him a fake gagging sound from Ryan, prompting the pair to chuckle at their friend as they knew he wished them the best and they both did the same for him as they soon were cuddling and focusing solely on themselfves while the building was getting busier with people coming in for the evening. As the night wore on Noctis took his future husband to be to the bar where he wanted to treat him to a birthday drink however the other man didn't want to and opted to just cuddle more with him.

Holding Prompto in his arms while sitting in the lounge of Grievous Bodily Love Noctis slipped the ring he wanted to give the blonde for awhile now upon the blondes finger as blue eyes met light ones."I thought you were supposed to ask before putting it on" Prompto said, in a joking tone as Noctis' light eye's became serious in nature before a soft smile donned his face.

"Well do you?" Noctis asked, as blue eyes met light ones as a smile was printed on the blonde ones lips as he got a nod and the two shared a loving kiss together while the huge deep sapphire that shone upon the blondes finger a proof of a lifetime of friendship that turned into deep affection and now a promise of forever thanks in part to all their friends and the sacrifices made to get them to where they were today as congrats were spoken by others at the bar/lounge it was a lovely night indeed and a great way to spend one's birthday if they thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based on a Marriage Proposal done between my Noctis and a dear friend whom plays Prompto.
> 
> They've been official engaged since the 25th of October 2018 and Noctis plans to tie the knot when the Kingdom is fully restored.


End file.
